A need exists for a method for removably attaching a first portable item to a second portable item, wherein the second portable item is usable with the first portable item.
A need exists for a method allowing at least two portable items to remain attached, preventing the items from getting lost, and providing an easy and efficient way for attaching and detaching the portable items while carrying them.
A need exists for a method that allows users to avoid spending time looking for lost or misplaced items, thereby saving time and cost in not having to replace these items.
A need exists for keeping two or more items removably attached, thereby enabling greater organization of homes, vehicles, offices, and other areas.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.